


He Broke Your Wings, Cas

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Domestic Violence, M/M, metaphorical wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s no big deal, Sammy,” Cas assured him, he was used to it by now.<br/>“All right,” Sam didn’t believe Cas for a second, “But, you know you can talk to me, right?”<br/>“Yeah, Sam,” He said, “I know.”<br/>...<br/>Cas left three times before he left for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the things Dean called Cas, “useless” was probably the most hurtful. Hurtful because it was in public, a diner, and in front of Sam. Cas turned and looked out the window. Sam noticed the hurt in Cas’s face. He talked to Cas afterwards.  
“It’s no big deal, Sammy,” Cas assured him, he was used to it by now.  
“All right,” Sam didn’t believe Cas for a second, “But, you know you can talk to me, right?”  
“Yeah, Sam,” He said, “I know.”  
…  
“Talking to Sammy, huh?”  
“Mmm-hmm,” Cas said.  
“So, what’s going on with you two?” Dean was trying to start an argument again.  
Cas gulped, thinking his words through carefully. He couldn’t help but notice the grip Dean held on the kitchen knife.  
“Just some friendly banter, Dean,” Cas chuckled nervously.  
Dean smiled.  
“You’re a bad liar, Cas,” He said.  
It was amazing how quickly Dean could go from a laughing, friendly guy to a hateful ball of anger. He loosened his grip on the knife and made his way toward Cas.  
“I’m not lying, Dean,” Cas said.  
Dean grabbed Cas by the shirt.  
“Stay away from my brother,” He threatened.  
He threw Cas into the table, Cas’s forehead banging against the edge, beginning to bleed. It was the first time Dean had hit him.  
…  
“Good god, man!” Balthazar exclaimed, “What happened to your eye?”  
He and Cas were out at the bar. Dean would probably be pissed, but it was worth it to see one of his old high school friends again.  
“Oh, I just ran into an open cabinet the other day,” Cas said.  
Balthazar took a drink from his glass.  
“So…why’d he hit you?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I know when you’re bs-ing me Cas,” Balthazar said, “Now, what really happened?”  
“I got into a fight with Dean.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Cas continued, “I made him angry, so he hit me.”  
“Man, I don’t know shit about relationships but that’s fucked up.”  
…  
There was a time when Cas left Dean. In fact, there were many times, but this was just the first. Dean had been pissed all morning, which is why Cas was avoiding him. Cas did everything: made breakfast, cleaned the dishes, took out the trash. It wasn’t enough for Dean, though. It was late afternoon on a Saturday in August when Dean flew off the handle at Cas. It started with Dean grabbing Cas’s hair, causing him to jump.  
“You disgust me,” Dean whispered, in a husky and threatening voice.  
“I’m sorry,” Cas pleaded, though not sure what for.  
Dean slapped him.  
“Shut up!” He commanded.  
Cas watched Dean, anticipating his next move, whether he should run or not. Dean let go of his hair, went behind Cas and shoved him to his knees. Cas whimpered. Dean removed his belt and wrapped it around Cas’s neck, then pulled. Cas gasped for air, nearly passed out, and finally was let go. Cas crawled away, but yelped as he was pulled back.  
“Dean…”  
“I said shut up,” Dean demanded.  
Cas stood up, and was punched. Dean kept hitting him, but Cas wasn’t taking any of it. He searched for a knife. When he found one, he held it to Dean’s throat. Suddenly, Dean became the victim.   
“Cas, please,” Dean begged, “Don’t.”  
It was a trick. Get Cas to put the knife down, then turn on him. Cas prevailed.  
“I’m leaving,” Cas said, simple and calm.  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “Okay.”  
Cas’s heart was racing as he released Dean, got the keys and put down the knife, then went out the front door. In the car, he got out his phone and called Sam.  
“Hey Cas,” Sam said cheerfully, “Long time, no see. What’s up?”  
“Are you busy?”  
“No.”  
“Can I come over?”  
“Uh…I guess so,” Sam answered.  
Cas sighed in relief.  
“All right,” He said, “Be there in a few.”  
…  
Sam was shocked at what appeared on his doorstep; a bloody and bruised Castiel.  
“Hey Sam,” Cas stated simply.  
“What happened to you?” Sam yelled.  
Cas flinched. Sam led him inside.  
“I left Dean,” Another simple statement.  
“I meant what happened to your face?” Sam asked.  
Cas took a deep breath, unsure if Sam would believe him.  
“Dean…” Cas started, then stopped.  
“Dean? What about Dean?”  
Cas froze. He couldn’t bring himself to tell. Luckily, Sam come to that conclusion on his own.  
“Did he do this?” Sam asked.  
“He gets…yeah.”  
Sam didn’t want to believe that Dean, his older and very caring brother, would hurt someone like that. The evidence, however, was literally staring him in the face.  
“Cas…”  
“I know he’s your brother.”  
“That doesn’t mean I’ll let him treat you like this,” Sam defended.  
“So you believe me?”  
“Of course,” Sam said, “Dean is my brother, but I’m not going to turn away and let him hurt you.”  
“Thank you, Sammy.”  
…  
Sam talked to Dean later on the phone.  
“I know he’s with you, Sammy,” Dean said.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Who else would he run to?” Dean rationalized, “Let me talk to him.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“He left for a REASON, Dean!”  
“What did he tell you?”  
“He didn’t TELL me anything,” Sam said, “The bruises and bloody nose speaks for itself.”  
“You think I did that?”   
“Am I supposed to believe Cas beat HIMSELF up?” Sam grew angry at Dean’s denial.  
Dean was silent.  
“That’s what I thought,” Sam said, and hung up.  
Sam turned to see Cas behind him.  
“Was that Dean?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah,” Sam said, “He wanted to talk to you.”  
Cas groaned. He was only making it harder on himself. Sam hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Cas went back. Dean was such a sweetie, buying Cas flowers, gifts and taking him out to dinner. Maybe, Cas thought, Just maybe, Dean will be nicer from now on.  
“Was that Sammy?” Dean asked as Cas hung up the phone.  
“Uh…yeah,” Cas said.  
“That’s funny,” Dean said, “I thought I told you to stay away from him.”  
…  
Sam visited Cas in the hospital, where Cas had “mysteriously” broken his arm. He had fresh bruises on top of old bruises, and some lashes where no one could see. He didn’t interact with Sam at all, barely looked at him. He just lied on the hospital bed and listened to Sam and Dean argue.  
“What’d you do this time, Dean?” Sam challenged.  
“I didn’t do anything,” Dean said.  
“Stop lying,” Sam said, “What the hell are you doing to him?”  
“I’m not doing anything,” Dean raised his voice, “He’s a damned liar, Sammy!”  
“So, he’s bruising himself and breaking his own arm, is that it?”  
“He’s an attention whore,” Dean said.  
Sam stormed out, a little upset that he didn’t get to talk to Cas. Dean went back into the hospital room with Cas.  
“I didn’t talk to him, Dean,” Cas said.  
“I believe you, Cas,” Dean said, terrifyingly calm, “Now, let’s get out of here.”  
…  
For the next few months, until the cast came off, Dean took it easy. He hurt Cas without laying a finger on him.  
…  
“And you’re STILL with him?” Balthazar exclaimed.  
Cas nodded. They were at the bar again when Sam walked in. He came right over to Cas and Balthazar.  
“Hey guys,” Sam said, “Cas, what’s wrong?”  
“I can’t talk to you, Sam,” Cas mumbled quietly.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Dean doesn’t own you,” He said quietly.  
“I know that,” Cas said, taking a drink.  
…  
Cas wasn’t allowed to talk to Anna, his friend, or even his own brother, Gabriel. He hadn’t talked to his brother in a while. Gabe didn’t know about Dean. He learned about the two from Sam, as well as the “mysterious” broken arm.  
One day, while Cas was sitting at home, someone knocked on the door.  
“Gabe?” He asked.  
“Hello Castiel,” Gabe smiled, “Ready to go?”  
“What?” Cas demanded.  
Gabe rolled his eyes.  
“I mean, are you ready to leave that asshole who broke your arm?”  
Chills ran up Cas’s spine. How did he know?  
“Gabe, that was an accident,” He said.  
“Right,” Gabe said sarcastically, “Are you coming or what?”  
Gabe was persistant. He wasn’t going to leave Cas with whoever was hurting him. No one hurts his baby brother.  
“No,” Cas said, “Dean’s going to be back soon, so…”  
“So, you need to hurry up,” Gabe finished.  
“Are you insane?” Cas said, “I can’t just leave.”  
“Well, I’m not letting my baby brother get beat up,” Gabe said, “So come on.”  
Cas sighed. Dean would be pissed, but Gabe has protected Cas before.  
“I’ll get my stuff,” Cas said.  
That was the second time Cas left.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas only left Dean three times. They were together for almost two years before he left Dean for good. When Cas came back after the second time, Dean beat him nearly to death. He’d passed out and Dean just left him there.  
…  
It was funny that Dean constantly accused Cas of being a cheater, when in fact, it was Dean doing the cheating. A woman named Lisa, who didn’t know about Cas. She never would have found out if Cas hadn’t answered Dean’s phone when he left it behind one day.  
“Who is this?” Lisa asked.  
“Castiel,” Cas said, “Dean’s boyfriend.”  
“Boyfriend?” Lisa questioned angrily.  
“Yeah.”  
They talked for a while.  
“Lisa, can I ask you a strange question?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Has Dean ever…hurt you?”  
“No,” She said, “Why? Is he hurting you?”  
“Uh…” Cas stuttered, “Yeah. Yes, he does.”  
…  
“You told her,” Dean stated.  
“Umm…” Cas started.  
“Nothing…could compare to what I am about to do to you,” Dean said, too calm.  
Cas screamed. Dean had never burned him before. Tears streamed down Cas’s face as he felt the hot sting of the lighter’s fire against his skin.  
“You ruined everything, Cas,” Dean said, “You ALWAYS ruin everything.”  
Dean never cared about Cas, just used him as a little punching bag to let out his frustrations on. That was evident through every punch, throw, burn and kick. Every word out of Dean’s mouth was simply an extra layer of poison.  
…  
Sam hadn’t heard from Cas in a few days. Knowing Dean, Sam had to go investigate. No one answered when he knocked, so he found the spare key and went in. What he found was Cas, bloody, bruised and passed out on the floor. He ran to Cas and sat him up.  
“No…” Cas mumbled.  
“Cas, it’s me Sam. How long have you been here?”  
“Hours…maybe. I don’t know.”  
Sam set Cas down, not moving him as not to cause more injury.  
“Don’t move,” Sam said, “I’ll be right back.”  
He ran and got the first aid kit from his car. Sam took hold of Cas’s hand to examine his arm, Cas enjoying the warm touch. Bruises, old and new, and blistering burned skin.  
“This is going to hurt,” Sam warned, “Okay?”  
Sam tended Cas’s small wounds. It did hurt, but it was a good pain. The kind of pain that comes from someone who cares about a person’s wellbeing.  
…  
“Can you get up?” Sam asked later.  
“I think so.”  
Sam helped him up and they sat on the couch. Then, Sam brought Cas some water. Seeing Cas like this pained him.  
“What did he DO to you?” Sam wondered aloud.  
Cas stared at Sam, trying to think of another excuse. Nothing came out. Sam grabbed Cas’s chin gently.  
“No more lies,” Sam said calmly.  
Cas shuddered, eyes filling with tears.   
“I’m sorry,” He said.  
“For what?”  
“Putting this rift between you and your brother.”  
Sam began absentmindedly stroking Cas’s hair.  
“I’d just never seen Dean act like a monster before,” Sam said.  
“I made him…”  
“Cas, no,” Sam interrupted, “Listen, when I met you…when you first started dating Dean, I thought you would be good for him. He doesn’t date a lot, not for very long, especially not guys. Then, I heard him insult you, saw how upset you were. Then, the bruises, you stopped talking to me. I knew something was up. And Dean, he said you’d done it to yourself.”  
“And you don’t believe him?”  
“Of course not.”  
“I’m weak,” Cas said, “Or maybe just stupid.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“I keep going back. He hurts me and I let him.”  
“You’re an angel,” Sam said.  
“Huh?”  
“He broke your wings, Cas,” He continued, “And now you can’t fly.”  
“Sam, what the hell are you talking about?” Cas joked lightly.  
He pressed his lips gently against Sam’s. In that moment, Cas’s wings began to heal. Thanks to Sam, Cas was able to soar again.


End file.
